The semiconductor manufacturing technology often requires a process of rapidly heating/cooling a semiconductor substrate. Especially activation annealing of wide-bandgap semiconductors typified by silicon carbide (SiC) requires temperatures as high as about 2,000° C.
As a high-temperature heating apparatus, a heat treatment apparatus which is characterized by including a heating means in the upper portion of a vacuum vessel and in that a heat treatment is performed by radiant heat from the heating means while a substrate is mounted on a substrate holder having a lift lower portion has been proposed (PTL1).
In the heat treatment apparatus disclosed in PTL1, the substrate holder ascends in heating the substrate to shorten the distance between the heating means and the substrate, and descends after the heat treatment to separate the heat-treated substrate from the heating means and thereby cool the substrate. Moreover, the heat treatment apparatus described in PTL1 includes an exhaust port connected to a vacuum pump in order to evacuate the vacuum vessel to a vacuum atmosphere.
PTL2 discloses a heat treatment apparatus provided with an exhaust means without deteriorating the exhaust conductance. The heat treatment apparatus described in PTL2 has its one end connected to a rotary pump and its other end connected to a cryopump. Each of the cryopump and the rotary pump is connected to this apparatus via a heat treatment chamber and a valve. A water cooling baffle is provided between the valve and the heat treatment chamber, and a cryobaffle and a heat-shielding plate are provided between the cryopump and the valve.